A Sunny Night
by DLAnimeMiku
Summary: Juvia is... gloomy. Until one trip to the beach changes all of that. Gruvia. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be a multi-chapter AU Gruvia fanfiction. I don't own Fairy Tail. Juvia is also going to be a bit ooc to fit the storyline. Enjoy!**

A Sunny Night

-Chapter 1-

Written by Darcy

It was a sunny, bright Saturday in Cape Cod, Massachusetts.

Juvia hated the sun.

She was walking home to her small house on the beach, after a long day of sulking on a hike she was forced to go on with her perky friends.

Her white-and-black striped sandals clicked on the wooden walkway on the way to her tiny, straw-roofed home. The bluenette's pale hand reached for the creaky door and she pulled it open.

"Hello, honey," said her adoptive single mother, Gretchan. Her parents gave Juvia up when she was a baby. Gretchan had long, wavy blonde hair with orange highlights. She was very pretty, but most mothers at Juvia's high school thought she was weird. Gretchan ate sushi for breakfast, and ice cream for dinner. She owned a flip-phone, and she wore ridiculously high heels. She was looked down upon by the stereotypical bitches that call themselves "parents."

In Juvia's opinion, she was the best thing since knives. And Juvia loved knives.

"Konichiwa," Juvia replied.

"You really need to stop watching that 'anime' stuff or whatever you kids call it."

"Please. I'm the only one who watches it, making me the only sane person in my whole school," Juvia called, climbing up the ladder- yes, ladder, - to her cozy bedroom loft. She flopped down on her black mattress and pulled out her smartphone. She realized she had received a text from Kelly, one of her bubbly friends.

'_Julie and I are going surfing tomorrow. The swell's supposed to be really big. It'll just be an hour drive, do you want to come?'_ It read.

Normally, Juvia would have refused. She'd rather stay home and watch Sherlock, but the girl loved to surf. 'Fine,' she texted back. Juvia put her phone back in its special drawer, and turned on the television. She fell asleep watching Criminal Minds.

XXX

The following morning, Juvia awoke it the beeping of an angry mother alarm.

"GET UP. SOMETHING'S GOING ON." She yelled

"What?!" Juvia asked/yelled, sitting up, her blue hair a rat's nest.

"IT'S THE OVEN."

"Ugh... Mom, just turn the knob to the left to turn it off."

Her mother rushed downstairs, coughing and hacking, and Juvia heard the click of the oven turn off. This happened all the time.

Her head turned, glancing at her clock. It read 8:37. She got up, slipped on her bathing suit, then surf shorts, and packed her bag. Water, chalk, and bandages. (Just in case.)

Juvia grabbed her bag and surfboard, and walked outside just as Kelly's pink jeep pulled up.

"What's up, chica?" Asked Julie.

"Don't you dare call me that ever again."

Kelly chuckled, pulled out of the driveway, and speeded along the highway, to the (hopefully) giant waves.

The girls approached the beach and prepared their boards.

"Look at that dude," noted Kelly, motioning to a guy surfing a fifteen-footer, ripping it up.

"How about that one?" Juvia pointed to another man, on a slightly smaller wave. Suddenly, he tumbled over, slamming his head on the board as he went.

"Ouch," said Julie. "I think Juvia is a bad luck charm."

"That's and understatement," the bluenette muttered.

"Ready?" Asked Kelly.

"Yeah," said Julie, standing up.

"Me too," Juvia replied, picking up her board and jogging to the shore.

Kelly's red hair whizzed by her, as she yelled, "Last one to the beach is a 'Gretchan's dinner!'" Using Juvia's mother's cooking as the basis of her jokes.

The three girls started to paddle out into the deep blue Atlantic Ocean. Julie was the first one to catch a wave. It started out perfect, with a nice left off the top and a couple more. Then, all of a sudden, Julie got caught up in the barrel, and she didn't come out.

"W-where is she?" Juvia asked frantically. Her heart pounded. Was Julie gone?

"Boo!" Julie's blonde head of hair popped up next to Juvia, scaring her half to death. Juvia started to say something, but Julie was already on her next wave.

Kelly surfed some great waves, as did Julie. But Juvia hadn't even caught one.

"How come you haven't gotten any yet?" Asked Kelly, paddling towards her. "You could have taken a few."

"They weren't good ones," she replied.

"Hey! Look! Don't those guys go to our school?"

Juvia turned to look at the shore. Sure enough, there were some familiar faces. Juvia didn't know them, but their toned bodies forced Juvia's eyes to stay where they were. They had their surfboards, too, and a couple were already in the water. However, one man in particular caught Juvia's eye. He had light skin, a toned body, and dark raven hair. The only thing was... He wasn't wearing any clothes.

"What's his name?" Juvia asked Kelly.

"That's Gray Fullbuster."

"For real? That's his last name?" The bluenette asked, a smile on her face.

"I guess so." She glanced behind her. "I'm catching this next wave!" And with that, Juvia was left alone again. She was lying on her board. She didn't want to catch just any wave. She wanted to catch THE wave.

Her hand fell in the water. Energy surged through her fingers. Glancing behind her, she saw the biggest wave she had ever seen. Thirty feet, at least. She could feel it. This was the one. Beautiful, blue, and... Heavy. VERY heavy. Chances were if she wiped out, she might need a medic. But she was taking it. This was her moment.

Her feet stood up on her teal board, riding the wave. It was so smooth! She had the temptation to look up and see how tall it was. No. She had to concentrate. She did a left turn, and then a 360 one. Juvia was on fire. Not too high on the wave, not too low. It was perfect. She could just feel all the eyes on her as she entered the barrel, a bright blue tunnel of light. She exited and finished the wave, sad to see it go.

"ERMAHGERD," Juvia could hear Julie and Kelly's screams coming from her right. She started to paddle towards them, but then the guy she saw earlier caught her eye, Gray Fullbuster. Gray Fullbuster was surfing a ten-footer, but his eyes were on Juvia. His mouth was hanging open, and then he wiped out.

"THAT WAS AMAZHANG!" Screamed Kelly and Julie.

"Thanks, guys," she said, hugging them both.

The rest of the day was a blur. They surfed until about 7:00 pm. Juvia got some other waves, but none were as good as the first one she rode.

Before she knew it, the day was over. As Kelly and Julie were loading the jeep, Juvia walked over to Gray Fullbuster. She had to know. There was just something about him… She _had_ to know.

"Do you like solving crimes?" She asked boldly.

He paused, a confused look washing over him. Then, it looked as if a lighting bolt had struck him.

"Do you have a vacancy?"

Juvia's heart leapt. Finally. _Finally. _Someone who actually watched that show. Most people didn't understand the shirt she wore, with _I don't understand_ on the front, and _I still don't understand_ on the back. But here he was, wearing it, right now. Maybe he could understand her fangirling needs.

"You go to my school, right?" Juvia asked, a _bright_ smile **(A/N: Hint hint, wink wink) **on her face.

"I think so-,'' but he was cut off by some pink haired guy, yelling for him to get in the van.

"I'll see you around?" he said, backing away.

"Sure." She watched as he ran into the van, and then turned around back to the jeep, the smile still on her face.

**A/N: Ok. I know you're **_**really**_** confused. Basically, in the third season of Sherlock, he asks the lady if she likes solving crimes, and she replies with the response Gray uses. It's what people use to see if they watch the show. (It's what I use, at least.) As for the t-shirt thing, well… it's complicated. But don't worry, there won't be any more references. So… yeah. Hope you enjoyed! An update will be coming soon, depending on whether or not people **_**want **_**and update. So review and tell me what you thought!**

**~Darcy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this is really late. I actually finished it a week ago, but my computer was being stupid. So, Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, Gruvia would be canon.**

A Sunny Night

Chapter 2

Written by Darcy

Juvia walked into her house at dusk after a long day of surfing. She was tired, hungry, and... Hot. Glancing at the thermostat, (because everybody has one of those,) she saw it was 98 degrees. For late June, even in Cape Cod, that was hot. She went upstairs, got dressed, and ripped off the black mattress on her bed to reveal crisp, white sheets. Next she opened up her window, and fell asleep on the cover-less bed, a cool breeze blowing as she did.

The following morning, Juvia repeated her morning routine, including helping her mother with the oven. She then walked to school, starting up the steep steps to what was known as Fiore High.

"Juvia-chan!" She heard a shout from across the hallway, and there she saw a blue-haired girl, waving to her, with a book in her hand.

"Good morning, Levy," Juvia responded once she reached her.

"Look what I found! It's a book!"

"Uh, yes, Levy. That is a book. Is it not?"

"It's not just any book!" Said Levy, a maniacal grin on her face. She started to blab on about it, using her book jargon to force Juvia to pay attention no longer. Her gaze drifted to across the way, to the man she had met yesterday. Gray Fullbuster.

She said goodbye to Levy, and began to walk over to him.

"Hi," she said.

"Uh... Do I know you?"

"Uh, well, not officially, but..." She was a bit disappointed, but he had seen only a little bit of her, and she had seen a lot of him. A lot.

"Oh, you're the girl from the beach."

"Yeah! I'm Juvia," she said, glad he had remembered.

"I'm Gray," he told her, just as the bell rang. "I'll see you later."

"Bye!" And she turned and hurried to class.

At lunch, Juvia started to scan the walls of the library for- ok, she didn't need to hide it anymore- a book on how to talk to guys. She had had a few boyfriends, but they had broke up with her. Not that she wanted Gray to be her boyfriend- but he was hot.

"Gah! Where is it?" Juvia said, a bit too loudly.

"What are you looking for?" Said a voice to her right. Juvia glanced over, and realized it was Levy.

"Uh, well..."

Levy noticed what section she was in and said, "does someone have a crush?"

"Possibly."

"Well, I was _trying_ to show you a book exactly like that this morning, but you were too busy checking some guy out."

"What?! Show me the book! NOW," Juvia said way too loudly.

"Ok. Let me just find it..." She said, rummaging through her bag. "Oh, you know what? I gave it away."

"Huh? But it's a library book!"

"Yeah, I bought it and gave it to the childrens' library down the road."

"You gave a book on how to talk to a man to a Childrens' library?!"

Levy just shrugged.

"Ugh, whatever. I'll just learn how to talk to guys from my mom."

Juvia stalked off to study hall, and spent the rest of the day with her head in the clouds. Her week went by as it always did, school, eat, sleep, more school. Until that next Monday.

The blunette was sitting on the steps waiting for her ride.

"Oh. Hey," she said, glancing at the raven-haired man who she realized had just walked out the door from behind her.

"Hey," he said. "Juvia, is it?"

"Yes," she replied. "Gray?" Not that she forgot it, or anything.

Gray nodded his head. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yeah. You?"

"You could say that," he replied, his gaze drifting far away. It was only then that Juvia realized he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Uh- umm..." She started, not sure how to tell him.

Gray looked up at her, and noticed she was looking down at him.

"Shit! When did that happen?"

Juvia stifled a giggle, and her phone went off.

'Can't pick you up,' it read. It was from her mom. 'Can you walk home?'

This happened often. Her mother had a _very_ demanding job as a _librarian_...

"Uh, I have to go. My ride is canceled," she told Gray.

"Oh. I can walk you home. I mean, I have nothing better to do," he said.

"Are- are you sure? I thought you were waiting for someone."

"She can wait."

She? Mom? Girlfriend? Juvia hoped it wasn't.

They started down the sidewalk, towards Juvia's crappy old home. Wait... What if he judged her on her house? Then she thought of a plan.

"So... What do you do for fun?" Gray asked.

That was a stupid question. At least, it was directed at Juvia.

"I don't do fun."

"Oh, come on. Everybody does."

"Except for me," she said back. Ok, that was a lie. She did love to surf, but that was about it.

"What about surfing? That wave that you did that day..." He didn't finish his sentence.

"Well, yeah. Surfing, I guess," the bluenette answered. "What about you?"

"This may sound strange... But I like to snowboard."

"It's not strange. It's cool," Juvia told him. "Do you, like, go west or something?"

"Yeah. I usually head towards upstate New York in the winter."

"Ah."

They walked in silence for a few more moments.

"Oh! And what about Sherlock?" Juvia said, suddenly remembering that Gray watched it.

They talked about their favorite shows and books for a few more minutes, and Juvia's house was in sight. However, instead of going straight towards it, she turned right, and stopped on the doorsteps of a giant beach house.

"Woah. This is your house?"

"Yeah," Juvia said. She felt a pang of guilt afterward.

"Ok. Well, I'll see you around. Maybe we could do something tomorrow?" Gray said.

"Yes! I mean, sure."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye," said Juvia, waving. She waited till he was out of sight, and rushed into her small house down the street.

She ran inside, slammed the door, and leaned against it.

Juvia smiled.

**A/N: Okay. I know Gray was really ooc… I can't wait till the later chapters, because this part is kind of boring to write. Anyways, hoped you liked it, and thank you to:**

**Gruvia rocks**

**Shadow Mystery**

**Amiyah**

**For reviewing! And thank you as well to anyone who favorited or followed. Bai :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! I deeply apologize for not updating this sooner. My summer has been quite hectic, and now it's almost over. I was slacking all summer, but now I'm going to try to update this every week. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

A week later, Juvia walked to school in the pouring rain. It had been one whole week and Juvia hadn't seen Gray anywhere. Not even in school.

Juvia's flats clicked up the steps to Fiore High. She walked through the hallway and to her locker. Along the way, she skimmed the crowd of students for a dark haired man (Probably shirtless.) But no luck.

After getting her books for first period out of her locker, Juvia approached Kelly.

"Hey," She started.

"OMG you'll never guess what happened today," Kelly gushed.

Juvia rolled her eyes at her perkiness. "What?" She said in a monotoned voice.

But the bluenette didn't actually listen as Kelly blabbed on and on about some guy. She was thinking about Gray. Maybe he went on some snow boarding trip... But for a week? Right as school was about to end? Graduation was this weekend, and then Juvia was free to go on all the surfing trips she wanted. Plus, Gray would have told her he was going on such a trip... Right?

"That's great Kelly. But have you seen Gray around? I haven't seen him for a week."

"GASP. Didn't you hear the rumors?!" Kelly exclaimed.

"What rumors?!"

Kelly glanced over her shoulders and then whispered, "They say he moved to Vegas and started a prostitution service."

"What?! Who is 'they'?! What are you talking about?! Gray isn't- ah, forget it." Juvia began to walk away. So much for trying to figure out where he was.

Xxx

Nothing special happened at school that day. The teachers piled her with homework, so Juvia walked to the car with a pile of books in her arms.

"Can I drive?" She asked her mother.

"No," replied Gretchan.

"But I just got my license!"

"Exactly."

On the car ride home, Juvia thought about Gray. What if the rumors were true? What if Gray had moved to Vegas?

'No,' she thought. Gray was more rational than that.

Xxx

Saturday morning, Juvia awoke to find a cap and gown lying in front of her. She groaned. Graduation was today. It didn't even make sense, why was her senior graduation four days before school actually ended?

"Get up! Graduation is at 12:00 and it's already 10:30!" Juvia heard her mother yell from downstairs.

She got up and got dressed and before she knew it they were standing in line, for senior graduation. Only, Gray wasn't there.

The principle did all the fancy speech stuff, and then they began announcing the names.

"James Freed." Applause.

"Gray Fullbuster." Applause, then silence as no one walked up.

"Gray... Fullbuster?" The principle asked again.

Silence.

Juvia's heart started pounding. Hard. She was surprised no one could hear it.

Two weeks ago, she probably wouldn't have worried. But... Now, Juvia had devolved this big crush on him. Maybe he was missing. Maybe it was her fault. She always was a bad luck charm.

She knew, Juvia didn't really know much about Gray. She hadn't met him that long ago. But still, lately she had been watching, er, paying attention to him more often. And she couldn't get anything big out of watching him personally without coming across as a stalker. (Not that it wasn't already.) So, she was... Internet stalking him, per say. She checked out all his spotify recommendations. She followed him on twitter, and instagram too. She refreshed his page about every fifteen minutes. Also, she... Well, you get the picture.

But enough about how Juvia was obsessed. Where was Gray?

"Uh, it appears as if is not here at the moment, so... Hope Hickman!" Applause.

**A/N: Although this chapter was very short, I hope you found it interesting. What do you think happened to Gray? Leave a review!**

**-Nori (Darcy's 'new' internet name that doesn't really have much meaning anymore but I like it xD)**


End file.
